ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
HEART (Hi-tech Earth Alert and Rescue Team)
HEART (H'i-tech '''E'arth 'A'lert and 'R'escue 'T'eam) is the organization that is formed as a crisis alert team under direct control of the . This organization responds to the many happenings caused by Earth's entrance into the Unbalance Zone, in Ultraman Neos. History Pending Members *'''Captain Gonpachi Minato: The 41 year old captain of HEART from Kumamoto Prefecture. A former defense force member whose professional in combat, he is familiar with land, sea and air situation, as well as handling heavy artillery. When appointed as the HEART captain, Minato agreed under the terms of choosing its members. *'Hironobu Uematsu': 30 years old and from Setagaya Ward, Tokyo and is the sub-captain, replacing Captain Minato in the combat field. Hironobu was a veteran police officer who solved various bizarre cases and incidents, to the point of even being hired as a member of the Interpol. He is also the team's marksman and had a great achievement in an Olympic tournament in Japan. *'Genki Kagura': Originally a 22 years old astronaut of DJ's space branch, Kagura was drifted into the outer space due to being affected by a meteorite shower. To save his life, Ultraman Neos bonded with him as Kagura joined HEART not long after to investigate Dark Matter-related cases. Kagura is the team's rookie member with a bright personality and has strong faith towards his coworkers. Because of his survival from the outer space incident, he gained the nickname Miracle Man. *'Takayoshi Hino': A 26 years old mechanic expert from Ibaraki Prefecture. He holds various doctoral degrees in physics, radio waves, fluid mechanics, aerospace engineering, metal engineering and electronic engineering among others. *'Nana Hayami': 24 years old and is the team's biology expert. She was previously a doctor from Kyoto Prefecture with specialty for heart surgery. *'Ayumi Kitabayashi': 19 years old computer expert from Naponee, Nebraska, USA, who graduated from college at the age of 15 years old. Ayumi worked as HEART's communication officer and can understand seven languages, including, English, French and Spanish. *'Secretary Yoko Fujiwara': The secretary officer who served as a pipeline in between the Cabinet Information Bureau and HEART. Arsenal Gear *'HEART Suit': *'HEART Met': *'HEART-POP': Mecha * : A high performance jet which served as HEART's own mobile base. It can also deploy Heart Beater patrol cars and fight in the battlefield. * : A pair of multipurpose combat aircraft deployed from the base. * : A Mitsubishi Pajero 4WD built with sturdy materials that could withstand punishment. * : An Isuzu Vehicross patrol vehicle which can transform into defensive mode for low altitude travel by folding its tires and covering the windows with shutters. * : Four parabolic antennae which is capable of lifting an object to space via anti gravity. It was used to lift Giga Dread to space to prevent its detonation on Earth. * : Several vehicles that carry one of the four Gravity Blocking Devices. *'V.D.L.C.': An attack vehicle which was initially suggested to be used in against Giga Dread but was rejected due to the possibility of triggering the bomb it held. Gallery Ultrmn Ns Hrt th.jpg Trivia *HEART's name is a reference to the recurring themes of "love", "courage" and "romance" in the Ultra Series."ウルトラマンネオス NEWS" (in Japanese). VAP@WEB. Retrieved 24 June 2019. References Category:Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraman Neos